Kophetein
|FirstApp= |Race=Babarian (Modified Warrior/Biotechnical-type Android) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 550 |Date of death = Age 2360 (erased from existence) |Status= Alive |Address=Babari |Occupation=Ruler of Babari |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations= }} Kophetain (クフィーテイン Kufītein) is the ruler of Babari as well as a Modified Warrior with Cybernetic upgrades. Personality Kophetein is a strong, intelligent, and somewhat aggressive due to being a Babarian. However, he is also kind to others and even shows respect to his opponents as he has a keen eye for martial arts. As a self-taught Martial Artist; Kophetein often offers his wisdom to fighters with poor strategic attacks and poorly coordinated assaults. However, despite his kindness; Kophetein can resort to his aggressive instincts should something he considers ridiculous get in his way as he was eliminated due to his cybernetic hand being kicked into Floor 3's ocean and acted irrational by attempting to attack Goku Black: GT. Appearance Kophetein has an upright posture with a cybernetic right eye and a cybernetic right arm. His left eye has light blue sclera with his pupil and irises faded indicating blindness in his left eye while having robotic parts on the front side of his neck. He is shorter than the average Babarian; being only 5'4" while having well-defined muscles. He wears a royal blue form-fitting short-sleeved v-neck shirt with royal blue baggy pants that seem to feed into his lower legs and feet. He has cybernetic lower legs (similar to image in the link) and boots. His cybernetic/robotics parts are a pure teal colour while his skin is grey. Biography Background Kophetein was modified and altered by an unknown scientist before becoming the ruler of his planet. He became the only Babarian to become both a modified warrior and a cyborg. His modifications included his upright posture and more humanoid appearance while his cyborg upgrades including his universal translator and other cybernetic parts. 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Kophetein's team lost in the 100-Team Challenge Round, but managed to go to the Redemption Round. He fought against a time rift version of Goten and Kid Gohan during the 100-Team Round and give them tips on fighting with coordinated attacks. Kophetein later fights against Nargent and briefly has the edge due to his camouflaging ability, but Nargent later saw through his fighting style and called it linear before proceeding to overwhelm him. Kophetein showed respect to the fighter of from Universe 10 while Nargent displayed a cocky and arrogant attitude to Kophetein. He is eliminated after Nargent kicks his fist into water below after Kophetein attempted to use Rocket Punch. However, Power Kophetein's modifications and cybernetic upgrades enable him to have power far beyond even Agnilasa. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *3D Scan Mode - Kophetein has a 3D Scanner built into his cybernetic eye. *Ki Blast - The basic form of ki. *Camouflage - As part of his modifications - Kophetein is capable of camouflaging himself with his surroundings. *Rocket Punch - As part of his cybernetic upgrades; Kophetein is able to launch his right forearm at his opponents. *Magnitude Cannon - A powerful energy wave fired from his cybernetic arm. **Magnum Cannon - A barrage of energy bullets similar to Hell's Storm. Battles *Kophetein vs. Goten: TR & Kid Gohan: TR *Kophetein vs. Nargent Trivia *Kophetein's name is a corruption of the romaji word "Chīfuten" which means Chieftain in Japanese. Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists